lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
Marina Elettra Leonardis
Marina Elettra Leonardis is a college student at Southwest University who describes herself as plant-obsessed. She is a vegetarian and currently dating Pete Stamper. In her free time she runs an instagram account dedicated to posting aesthetic pictures of learning material, a "studygram". Biography She grew up in Lower Duck Pond with her father and her brother Lorenzo (*1993) who studied Cinema and Media Studies. Both Leonardis children attended Richland High. She does not remember anything about her mother who left the family when Marina was 2 years old, which is why she envies her brother a bit and had regular fights with her father as a teenager. As a 17 year old she found letters her father wrote in the attic where he kept the rest of her mother's belongings. "When I turned 17, I found out my mom hadn't gone to Italy to take care of my ill grandmother after a mutual breakup. My father told Lorenzo and me this excuse so we wouldn't feel hurt... I found some letters he wrote but never sent since he didn't have her address. She ran off with a man she had an affair with. I got a job at the town hall for a year after graduating, and I used it for research. I found out she lived in Upper Goose Lake. I found her online. I waited for her in front of a gym she apparently went to weekly. When I saw and talked to her, she denied knowing me. She denied knowing me, denied ever having had children, ever having been married, had changed her last name to her maiden name. I never saw her again after that." Marina realized she had really enjoyed digging for information and began writing in private. Later she developed an interest for politics while she worked at the front desk of the town hall. She's now majoring in political science, writing for the university's newspaper and living in her own small apartment with a balcony that is approximately 75% occupied by plants. Occasionally she helps her brother and his friends from his former fraternity producing short films and usually fills the position if executive assistant or acting the role of a mean girl. Marina enjoys clubbing at the Pradis. Marina is not able to perform anything live on stage as she has stage fright. Something about literally standing in the spotlight gets her to freak out which you wouldn't usually expect from such an outgoing personality. During an elementary school musical called "The Wizard of Floss" she was supposed to perform a solo. She was so stressed she threw up all over the floor and was never put in the spotlight by her teacher ever again. Otherwise she is a very extroverted person, always up for going out and unfailingly finding reasons to party as often as she can. Plots Marina is involved in During the 2020 mayoral elections, she was a supporter of Sam Sadler. Marina interviewed him after him losing the election to Jim and posted the interview on the Southwest University Times website. When middle school teacher Daniel Rose reported his pastel highlighters were stolen, Marina reported that hers were stolen while she was in a cafe as well. Currently the two are using their free time to find more clues about the culprit who is most likely a student or teacher at the local middle school. They were promised support by the parent council, represented by Angela, after being refused the opportunity to watch the footage of the security camera in the staff room since highlighter theft wouldn't be important enough to investigate for the principal. At Reginald Baxter's party after painting the bike lanes on December the 1st, Marina met Pete Stamper, an English TA at Central High. He helped her find and take care of her drunk friends that night. Marina invited him to her party taking place the following Friday and when Pete explained he probably wouldn't be much fun due to him not drinking alcohol anymore, they made a plan to meet at her apartment a little earlier and cook together. This was the beginning of their casual dating/friends with benefits situation. Both quickly fell for each other (which the rest of the town noticed way faster than the two) and after panicking and a lot of miscommunication, they talked it out and started seriously dating on December the 16th. When Moon Blossom Engel organized the making of the Ladies of Lower Duck Pond nude calendar 2020, Marina immediately signed up to be one of the models and asked if she could be January. Her wish was granted, she purchased two issues of the finished product, one to keep for herself, one to give to Pete. Physical description and picture Marina is the child of a first generation Italian immigrant mother and a second generation Italian immigrant father which is why she has very dark wavy hair that she usually keeps in a loose braid or open. However, she inherited a rather pale skintone from her only non-Italian grandparents (on paternal side). She's a red lipstick loving gal who loves wearing black and strong red clothes, and is usually seen running around with her favourite black leather jacket, some mom jeans and oxblood red boots. Next to her boyfriend Pete she looks rather tiny, being only 5ft tall. u/OhSoNotS01mportant made a drawing based on this description (used for portrait character infobox): Category:Citizens